


New Perspective

by Oducchan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oducchan/pseuds/Oducchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The way Midorima twists and turns, those little movements shaking his long long limbs, under his touches, never cease to amaze him.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Perspective

**Nick autore:**  Oducchan  
 **Fandom:** Kuroko no basket  
 **Title:**  New Perspective  
 **Characters:**  Midorima Shintarou, Takao Kazunari  
 **Pairing:** TakaMido  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Note:**  
Well, it’s the first pwp I wrote in english… hope it’s not full of errors >///<  
 

New Perspective

 

The way Midorima twists and turns, those little movements shaking his long long limbs, under his touches, never cease to amaze him. Takao could stay hours, days, _years_ just looking at him, at the way his perfect, white teeth start to torture his lips as his hand closes around his cock, strocking it lightly; at the way his long, green lashes falls over his eyes, trembling, while his fingers curl, and press, and then release that hot flesh; at the way his breath falters, his chest struggling to keep him breathing, whimpering and then sobbing so quietly he could think he’s imagining it.

Shin-chan is so, so beatiful, so handsome, with his foggy eyes and plumped lips and tiny moans and Kazunari just wants to devour him, to taste him in every single spot, every single part of his body, make him melt and then drink him, engulf him into his very core, take him and never, ever let him go.But he can’t, so he let go of his hips and grabs his head, instead, fingers kneading into messy green hair to find the skull, and he kisses him, on his cheeks –so lovely, so red, like strawberries, like cherries, so sweet and salty and good- and then full on his mouth, tongue searching for his. He kisses his chin, and then his throat and then his chest –a wet trail that goes from the sternum to his nipples (oh, the sweet sounds he makes, there), to his abdomen; down, slowly, and then lower, till his mouth found lovely, bristly curls of green. He kisses his cock, too – a little peck over the gland, snatching a jolt of his hips and a gasp, high and acute- before grabbing his buttocks, pinching the flesh, and raising them a little.

-Would you please _sing_ for me, Shin-chan?-

His voice is sweet, and his eyes are so lovingly all over his body, and the looks Shintarou gives to him is _almost_ forgiving, despite the fury igniting the emerald in his irises. But there is no answers, because every single sound, every single word, is torn and sucked out of his brain when Takao closes his mouth over his anus, tongue barely circling the tender muscles, and start kissing and licking all over his hole, till he’s trembling and moaning and calling desperately for his name –until they’re lost, togheter, in each other, as always.


End file.
